


Autumn Weekend Project

by WarLegalomon (GaoRyuki)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Apron, Cooking, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Tail Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaoRyuki/pseuds/WarLegalomon
Summary: Kari is home alone with Gatomon and has a school project to work on. Lovely day, nice breeze thru the window, a sleeping Gatomon, her tail moves in the breeze.





	1. Autumn Weekend Project 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006, this two-part story was uploaded to FurAffinity under the handle WarLegalomon. 
> 
> Not the greatest piece of fiction but that's okay. I had a lot of fun creating this over 10 years ago and it still holds a feeling of satisfied accomplishment (in the creative writing sense). If you enjoy it, great! If not, no worries as it's a very old story after all. Thank you for checking this out!
> 
> Only change made to this story is the spacing format, adjusted for easier reading.

Autumn Weekend Project (part 1)  
by  
WarLegalomon (Nov 2006)

 

On a bright, sunny, Saturday afternoon, the Kamiya family has all gone out to visit relatives for the day and will not return until Sunday evening. All except Kari.

Kari is home with an art project due Monday morning. Insisting that she will fail the course if she doesn't do a good job on the project, Kari succeeded in getting her parents to allow her to stay home. What her parents didn't know is that the project only consisted of drawing a dog-house on a regular sheet of blank paper ... a 10 minute job if you wish to add a dog, a food dish, and colour the picture.

An hour after the family left, Kari whistles on her way to the shower. She figures she'd better clean herself up before settling down to her assignment. Turning on the shower, she steps in.

10 minutes later ...

Laying across the desk like any normal feline, Gatomon sleeps on, one forepaw dangling off the desk, her tail swishing in the gentle breeze coming through the window. Gatomon's ear twitches as Kari sits down at the desk. Arousing further to the pencil strokes on paper, Gatomon feigns sleep as she listens closely.

Slowly opening one eyelid, Gatamon watches Kari until she is certain her partner is fully absorbed in her project. Closing the eye again, Gatomon lets out a sleepy-sigh and pretends to sleep more.

Gatomon's tail swishes a little more in the breeze, but this time, more the cause of the cat rather than the breeze. Each time the tail swishes, it inches closer to Kari's chair. A few more swishes and the tail is resting across Kari's upper leg, the tip dangling down the inside. Adjusting her position slightly on the desk, Gatomon moves a little closer to the edge and up towards the paper. After another minute, the tail moves further up the leg until it rests firmly against Kari's crotch.

Gatomon's ear twitches as she felt Kari move a bit in her chair, probably to adjust her position for a particular portion of her drawing. The tail quickly adjusts its position so that when Kari is settled again, it is nestled the length of Kari's crease with the tip still at the zipper area.

Slowly, the tail tip works the zipper down, ever so quietly so as not to alarm Kari. With the zipper fully down, the tail moves softly along the crease to create an indentation in the pants as the fabric is pressed against the skin. The tail feels both sides of the crotch and it rubs a little harder in between. The tail tip begins to move thru the zipper opening and presses lightly against Kari's bud. To Gatomon's amazement, Kari isn't wearing any underwear!

The tail tip strokes the bud some more then continues inching its way further down.

Suddenly, Gatomon is startled as Kari stretches her armsand stands up. Gatomon had to retract her tail quickly, and in the process ended up popping the button on Kari's pants. Arching her back and opening her eyes, Gatomon watches as Kari opens the window further. Snatching some unseen licks of her tail, Gatomon notices that Kari is wearing a really tight thin-fabric white shirt, and standing in the window, her small breasts are outlined perfectly with hardened nipples. Gatomon realizes that Kari is wearing no bra either.

Turning back, Kari smiles at Gatomon and sits back down at the desk, picking up her pencil again. Gatomon watches her make a few lines then her feline eyes turned towards the nipples poking hard against the shirt. Kari leaned forward in her chair, giving Gatomon a much closer view of the nipples. One eye glancing at Kari's paper to ensure her partner is still working, Gatomon licks her lips wondering if she dared touch the very tempting nipple right before her face. Almost as if she read Gatomon's thoughts, Kari wiggled slightly which caused the breast to move, the nipple coming even closer to Gatomon until it touched her nose then settled back again to its previous position. Gatomon let out a sigh of frustration, and in doing so, her breath fell across the nipple hardening it even further. Kari took in a deep breath which raised the breast with the nipple, antagonizing Gatomon even more. Slowly letting out the breath, Kari's breast dipped downwards again.

That did it. Gatomon lashed out a tongue and lapped at the nipple, then placed her lips over it to suck. In the process of the sucking, the thin-fabric tore so the nipple is fully exposed, much to Gatomon's delight. Sucking away, Gatomon moved her tail back down to Kari's crotch, into the pants and wedged itself firmly along the crease with extra pressure against the bud. The tail tip, this time, is rubbing against the butt crease.

Gatomon felt Kari lean back in the chair with a pleasured sigh. Still clinging to the breast, Gatomon hopped off the desk to stand on Kari's legs, one paw on the breast she's sucking on, the other paw, with claws extracted, circling around the other nipple. Then, to Gatomon's amazement, she felt Kari slide a hand down Gatomon's back, to the base of the tail which she fingered and massaged all around. Kari's hand then went underneath until she found Gatomon's pleasure-spot. Gatomon gasped silently as she felt Kari's fingers rub against her bud, at the same time Gatomon's claw tearing the fabric around Kari's second nipple.

Releasing her nipple, Gatomon's tongue leaves wet salvia, as Kari's fingers began inching inside of Gatomon. Running her tongue up Kari's chest from the belly to between the breasts, Gatomon felt Kari's fingers stab harder and further up her pussy as she caused her partner to gasp loudly from the lick. Gatomon is ecstatic as she's never felt this good before!

Bending and straigtening her knees, Gatomon raised and lowered herself onto Kari's fingers, setting the motion in both speed and hardness, as she continued stroking her tongue up and down between Kari's breasts. Both of Gatomon's paws are nestled just beneath the breasts, a claw stroking each nipple. With Gatomon's up-down movements and tongue strokes, the breasts rise and fall. All the while, Gatomon can hear Kari's moans.

Harder she lowers, faster she pumps, Gatomon's breath grows rigid as she nears her climax. She felt Kari insert the remainder of her fingers so that all four were inside with the thumb stroking her bud. Gatomon suddenly freezes, stops her licking, Kari's nipples firmly pressed between claws, her pussy at the top of the fingers, tail paused. A few seconds pass, the only movement an occasional ear twitch and the window drapes flapping in the breeze. Gatomon opens her mouth slightly, closes her eyes, then slams her pussy fully down to the base of Kari's fingers, screaming all the way and beyond, as she exploded inside. Her juices gushed out, flowing all over Kari's hand, soaking the upper pants, and landing in a puddle on the chair's edge. Gatomon's fur rippled all over as the last of the juices flowed out.

Collapsing exhausted against Kari's stomache, she felt Kari remove her fingers. She watched as Kari raised the soaked hand to her face and began sucking on her own fingers. Wanting to return the favour to her human partner, Gatomon repositioned her tail within Kari's pants so the tip is rubbing furiously along Kari's pussy. Still watching Kari lick her fingers, Gatomon plunged her tail inside of Kari, causing her to gasp loudly.

Fingers still soaked, Kari placed her hand behind Gatomon's head, the other just under the feline butt then stood up. Getting a firm grasp on Kari's breasts, Gatomon clinged helplessly, hoping not to fall. Tail still inside, Kari moved over to the bed and laid down on it fully. She spread her legs, wiped her hand along Gatomon's pussy to wet it more, soaked the other hand as well, then while laid back sucking her fingers, she allowed the tail to fully thrash about deep inside of her.

Gatomon latched her mouth upon the second nipple and flicked her tail wildly within Kari. Sucking and flicking, she soon found just the spots within that made Kari moan the loudest. Concentrating on those inner spots, Gatomon rubbed and flicked, snapped and tickled her tail about, causing Kari's body to shudder. Kari tensed, breath harsh. Gatomon clamped her teeth down on the hard nipple and tugged, made one final hard snap of her tail, and gave Kari the very best orgasm of her life!

Screaming in both agony and pleasure, so loud that houses around the block could hear if their windows were also open, Kari's entire body rose and fell, rose and fell as each pulsing gush flowed out of her. Gatomon's tail became fully soaked, tongue stroking hard against the nipple between teeth.

As Kari's body gave its final shudders, Gatomon released the nipple, leaving it soaked, and very slowly began to retract her tail. She watched as Kari tried to get her breath under control. During the ordeal, Kari's shirt had split in two, ripped straight up the middle where Gatomon's tongue had split through to attack the skin. Her pants became thoroughly soaked with juices, both her own and Gatomon's.

Raising her tail, Gatomon hovered it over Kari's breasts and chest, letting the wetness to drip upon the exposed skin. She then lowered the tail to a breast and stroked the tip around the nipple, below the breast, and all around, getting the breast thoroughly soaked in Kari's juices. Gatomon did the same to the other breast, then slid the tail between the two breasts on upward to the throat. She then stroked Kari's cheeks and ran the entire length of her tail across the lips. Kari pursed her lips so when the tail went across again, she sucked the entire length.

Gatomon then went to work licking Kari's face clean. The cheeks, the lips, Gatomon even sucked on Kari's tongue. Enjoying the taste of Kari's juices, Gatomon skipped the breasts and went straight down to the pussy. Pushing the pants down all the way with her feet, Gatomon placed her paws on Kari's thighs and lowered her head. She stroked her tongue across the pussy and retracted, tasting and swallowing her partner's juices. Purrring in great pleasure, Gatomon continued tonguing Kari, and also sucked on her bud, all the while lapping up the juices in hopes of getting it all. Throughout this wonderful task, Kari's body began to buck again, moans came louder, then Gatomon suddenly found her entire head soaked as she made her friend cum again. Swallowing the big mouthful, Gatomon hurriedly sucked up more and more, enjoying the freshly made juices much more than the first batch.

Minutes later, Gatomon is very tired, and so very full. She lapped up the last of the juices on the legs, stretched, and lowered her feline body down upon Kari's stomache. Tail lazily flicking across Kari's mound, Gatomon sighs contently. The slow rising of Kari's chest indicates that she is peacefully asleep. As the autumn sun sets, Gatomon closes her eyes and falls blissfully asleep, a low purrr emitting from her throat.

 

End.


	2. Autumn Weekend Project 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home alone with Gatomon, Kari has a school project to work on. Following the events of the previous day, Kari is downstairs cooking breakfast when Gabumon comes over for a visit. Bacon smells delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in 2006, this two-part story was uploaded to FurAffinity under the handle WarLegalomon.
> 
> Not the greatest piece of fiction but that's okay. I had a lot of fun creating this over 10 years ago and it still holds a feeling of satisfied accomplishment (in the creative writing sense). If you enjoy it, great! If not, no worries as it's a very old story after all. Thank you for checking this out!
> 
> Only change made to this story is the spacing format, adjusted for easier reading.

Autumn Weekend Project (part 2)  
by  
WarLegalomon (Nov 2006)

 

Birds chirping in the window, a gentle breeze caressing her naked skin, Kari slowly awakens feeling greatly refreshed. Blinking her eyes in the early morning sun, Kari sits up dislodging her digimon from her perch. She watches as Gatomon murmered something unintelligable and falls back asleep. Smiling, Kari recalls the events of the previous day...

The family had left early Saturday afternoon and will not be back until Sunday evening. Kari had taken the time to work on an art project for school (which is still unfinished). During the process, she had done what she could to tempt Gatomon to stroke her luscious tongue all over her body. Giggling, Kari recalls how Gatomon had pretended to sleep so as not to alert Kari to her attentions. She feels her nipples harden at the remembrance of how Gatomon finally began sucking on them and thrusted her tail fully inside of her partner. Her pussy begins to heat up as Kari remembers how Gatomon later gave it full attention, tonguing and sucking, giving her a second orgasm. 

Sucking a finger, Kari runs it from her stomache straight up between the breasts and feels some of the juices that had dried on her skin. Gatomon had let her soaked tail drip on Kari's skin and massaged into the breasts, not bothering to lick it up afterwards. Kari delighted in that fact and stood up in front of her floor-length mirror. Admiring herself, she could clearly see the cum-stained areas and the areas that were licked up. Pinching a nipple, she watched as it stood immediatly at attention. Satisfied, Kari left her room to use the facilities, taking careful care not to let any water rinse off any of her dried juices.

10 mins later ...

Placing a pink apron over her head and tying it in back, Kari admires herself in the hall mirror. Standing sideways, she has a clear look at her breasts pressing against the fabric. Turning some more, she gains a good view of her butt, the apron tied just above it. The front view shows the outline of her nipples and part of the breasts, the apron extending down in front to cover her pussy like a loin-cloth. Giving a nipple a pinch through the fabric, Kari smiles as the sensation of being naked wearing only an apron around the family home is very exhilerating. Going to the kitchen, Kari begins extracting items from the fridge and cupboards so as to prepare some breakfast. Yesterday's excursion has left her very hungry.

*ding* *dong*

Startled, Kari turns toward the door wondering who could be visiting at this early hour on a Sunday morning. She sets the frying pan down on the counter as the doorbell rang again. Approaching the door, she looks out the window to see a blue bicycle disappearing around the corner onto the next street. A few thumps sound on the door and Kari wonders why the thumps seem so low.

"I know you are there and would be most appreciative if you let me in out of the cold."

Blinking her eyes at the familiar low-sounding voice, Kari opens up the door and to her amazement, Gabumon stood there shivering.

"Gabumon? What are you doing here?"

Gabumon looks up and some redness appears on his cheeks. "Waiting for you to open the door of course." He looks past Kari to the interior of the house. "So then, can I come in?"

Remembering her manners, Kari steps aside. "Oh, of course! Come on in!"

As Kari closes the door behind him, Gabumon looks up and smells the air around him. "I smell bacon waiting to come out of its packaging into a hot frying pan!"

Giggling, Kari replies, "I'll put on extra for you Gabumon. Gatomon is upstairs so feel free to go on up."

"Thank you Kari, and might I say, you smell extra good today." Gabumon dashes off before Kari could say anything.

Shaking her head in pleased wonder, Kari shivers a bit as the coldness of outside had struck her near naked body.

She went to the stove to turn it on, and looking down she noticed her nipples perfectly outlined against the apron, poking hard seeking escape. She wonders if Gabumon noticed. Thinking, maybe his cheeks weren't just red with cold.

Whistling softly, Kari sets to work on making a hearty breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausage and toast. With two digimon to feed and herself, she put on extra portions. 

*thunk*

Kari glances towards the stairs wondering what in the world the two digimon were doing. Shaking her head, she begins placing the freshly cooked breakfast onto plates.

Inhaling the fragrences of the bacon, she becomes aware of another smell, more musky yet clean and fresh, slightly salty. Kari felt some warm air circling arond her left ear. Exhaling slowly, she takes a step away from the counter to bump into something barring her path. She leans back and felt fur on her back. Looking down, Kari watches as a furry blue paw lightly grazes her skin as it slowly moves forward to grasp the exposed side of her left breast. Kari gasps lightly as the paw went further and underneath the fabric so her entire breast is settled into the palm, her nipple being light pinched.

Feeling her breast being massaged, nipple pinched, Kari leaned heavily against the fur against her back. She felt the light flicker of a tongue against her ear and the other paw rubbing against her stomache outside of the fabric. Resting her right hand on the right paw, Kari turns her head slightly to look into the eyes of her current sex partner. Eyes snapped fully open in surprise as Kari recognized WereGarurumon, but didn't get to think any further as the Ultimate level digimon had suddenly thrust his tongue into Kari's gaping mouth. Feeling his right paw slide underneath the apron to flick a claw lightly on her mound, Kari gave herself fully over to the attentions of WereGarurumon.

Moaning softly, Kari spread her legs a little further to allow the paw further access. She felt a finger rub hard against her bud, the claw flicking all the while. Releasing herself from the kiss, Kari picks up the plate of bacon and walks over to the table, slowly so as not to dislodge both paws from their perches. Setting the plate down, she picks up a couple pieces and smears them on her face, letting the grease sink into her skin. She then drops the two pieces down the front of her apron where they nestled against her right breast and in between the two breasts. Picking up another piece, she smears it against the exposed skin along the side of her breast and pressed the piece underneath the breast. Another two pieces and she smears them into the fur of WereGarurumon's right paw, causing him to press harder against her mound. She then pulled his paw away and thrusts the two pieces of bacon between the lips of her pussy, one of them slightly poking inside of her.

Hearing his tongue licking, Kari smiles seductively up at WereGarurumon as she turns to face him.

"Breakfast is ready," Kari purrrs. "Is the big hot digimon ready to eat?"

Kari delights in seeing WereGarurumon visibly panting, and can hear his nose sniffing the air. Walking slowly past WereGarurumon back to the counter, brushing lightly past him, Kari picks up a sausage. Turning, she sniffs the sausage and runs it under nose, then runs it by again between her lips. Biting off a piece, she rolls it around on her tongue and lets the sausage rest underneath.

"Mmmm ..... " Kari drools, closing her eyes. The remainder of the sausage she rubs against her neck, her ears, down the exposed sides, and slides it around her butt. She caresses her crack with the sausage, slowly wedging it in. The sausage breaks off, leaving a big chunk between the butt-cheeks.

Kari opened her eyes to see WereGarurumon stroking his member, already leaking the pre-cum.

"Looks like wolfie is reaaally hungry!" says Kari very sweetly, moving slowly over the WereGarurumon. Before he could reply, Kari placed her mouth over his and captured his tongue between her teeth. Grazing it lightly, she also ran her tongue over his and in the process, deposited the piece of sausage she had under her tongue. Pulling back, she watched as WereGarurumon licked his lips and swallowed the sausage whole.

Kari ran her right hand down WereGarurumon's torso, to the belly, all the way down to cup his member in her palm. She tugged lightly and moistened her hand with his pre-cum. Raising her hand, she licked her fingers, sucking on each digit one by one.

"Kari ... "

"Hush wolfie." Kari turned back to the counter but was suddenly grabbed from behind.

"Don't hush me, girl. I got something to say and I will say it." WereGarurumon, holding Kari by the shoulders, began running his tongue along her neck, tasting the grease from the bacon and sausage. Lapping it up, he moved onwards to the throat, chin, cheeks, and thrust his tongue deep inside Kari's mouth. During the mouth action, WereGarurumon flicked a claw and ran it down the front of the apron, neatly slicing it open. A piece of bacon became exposed as it sticks to Kari's skin in between her small, yet firm breasts.

Pulling his head back, WereGarurumon looks into Kari's startled eyes. "Kari, you are the most brave and gentlest human female I have ever laid eyes on. I came here today because I knew you were home alone. When I arrived, you looked ravashing, and now you look so delicious!"

With that, WereGarurumon began sucking on Kari's skin startin with the chest and moving downwards. He caught a piece of bacon and chewed it, letting some grease trickle out of his mouth, letting some drop on Kari's nipple. He lashed his tongue out at a nipple, watching it become erect, then sucked on it.

Kari couldn't believe what was happening! She has had sex with another only once, and that was with Gatomon last night. Previous to that, she has only masturbated and learned some things while web-surfing. Now, she has a humanoid digimon, taller than she is, very male, furry, a real beast, pleasuring her!

Kari moaned as she felt her nipple harden and bitten, sucked and tongued. She felt WereGarurumon move downwards and stroke his tongue up and down from belly to throat, going right between the breasts. Kari really likes this part as she can feel her pussy really heat up and both her breasts seem to stand at attention. She heard chewing noises as WereGarurumon found another piece of bacon, and another, as he licked up the grease on her body.

On his knees now, WereGarurumon inhales Kari's pussy, and lets his breath flow all thoughout her. With her legs parted, Kari felt the breath reach the crack of her butt where a sizable piece of sausage lies in wait. WereGarurumon started running his tongue along her clit, pressing against the bud, causing Kari to moan loudly as she rests her hands on his shoulders. She felt the tongue flicker, then slaps, then grazed, and thrust all over her pussy, capturing the two pieces of bacon she placed there. Kari yelped when she felt his long tongue find her entryway and begin inching its way inside. Kari could feel wetness trickle down the inside of her legs, knowing that it was some of her own pre-cum mixed in with grease.

Hearing a deep growl from within WereGarurumon, Kari felt his tongue stab fully inside of her, his mouth completely pressed against her pussy, and she let out a groan very loudly as he brought her to orgasm. Her juices flowed out heavily, and all into WereGarurumon's mouth, down his throat. He gulped and gulped catching it all up.

When the last came out, Kari shuddered and leaned over WereGarurumon with exhaustion. Without even resting, WereGarurumon stood up and turned Kari around, bending her over the kitchen table. He ran his paws over her back, and around to the front to grasp both breasts. Kari yelped as he pinched hard on both nipples. He blew through his nostrils all over Kari's back, and ran his tongue all over. Kari's panting grew more heavily.

WereGarurumon moved his head to Kari's butt and sniffed long and deep, relishing in the smell of the sausage peeking out. He licked her butt, ran his tongue the entire length of her crack. He brought his paws around to massage the cheeks.

Kari moved her legs a little further apart and felt WereGarurumon sink his claws into her cheeks. His hot breath caressed her butt causing her to leak some more. She felt his tongue lap along her crack, and each time he hit the sausage, the meat moved causing a very pleasurable sensation, as the sausage is resting against her hole. Kari squirmed as the sausage was suddenly pressed heavily and further inside, poking right into the hole and inside.

WereGarurumon placed a paw on her back to keep her still. She then felt his other paw pull a cheek aside then he pressed his mouth against her hole, inhaling, sucking, poking the hole and sausage with his tongue.

Kari never had her hole sucked before. Gatomon didn't go there, and Kari never before played with it. She squired more, a mixture of agony and pleasure flowing all throughout her. She screamed loudly as she felt WereGarurumon thrust his tongue right up against the sausage, entering her hole all the while, the sausage burying itself deeper and deeper. WereGarurumon inserted, and retracted his tongue several times, then placed his mouth fully over the hole and inhaled deeply. Kari felt the sausage move towards the entrance again, and felt him inhale again until the sausage was peeking out again. She heard WereGarurumon chew as he bit off a piece. With one final inhale, the rest of the sausage came out into his mouth. Lapping up the grease around the hole, WereGarurumon growled pleasurably at how good the sausage was.

Trembling with exhaustion Kari begins to straighten up but was pressed down again, this time by both of WereGarurumon's paws as he positioned himself properly right behind her.

"Kari, you taste so wonderful today! Now tell me, are you hungry now?"

Kari let out a quiet yes reply.

"I can't hear you. Are you hungry Kari? Are you hungry for the meat I have to offer you, just as you offered me your meat?"

Kari felt WereGarurumon press his member lightly against her pussy.

Fearful of his size and wondering if she can hold him, Kari nodded her head slightly.

"Kari Kari Kari ... I cannot give you meat if you don't tell me you want it." Kari felt WereGarurumon run his claws sharply along her back, causing her to yelp. He leaned forward so his torso is on her back, his head next to her ear. In a quiet, deep-raspy voice, he spoke in her ear, his hot breath ticking inside, "I know you are hungry, Kari. Oh so very hungry. Just say the word and I'll feed you properly. I've a long thick piece of meat waiting to be eaten by a tasty human girl, all 12 inches of it." He inserts his tongue into Kari's ear, causing her to moan some more. He thrusts harder with his member until it is at Kari's pussy entrance.

Poking once, then twice, Kari hears his deep-throat growls and feels his tongue swirling inside her ear, and his paws had found her breasts again. He pinches hard on the nipples, pokes again with his member until Kari couldn't take it anymore.

"YES, please, I'm hungry! Feed me your glorious meat, stuff me until I'm full, give me your liquid with the meat. WereGarurumon, thrust your thick meat deep inside my pussy, I beg of you!" Kari screamed her words and upon finishing, she felt WereGarurumon slam the full length of his member inside her pussy, causing her to scream more.

"Oh Yes c'mon Wolfie, thrust hard, harder, HARDER! It feels soooo good!" Kari yelps and screams as she feels him thrust harder and faster inside of her, all the while squeezing her breasts and pinching her nipples, his tongue still flicking around in her ear. She hears a low groan emit from the werewolf, rising louder and louder. With one final stab, Kari is deafened by his tremendous roar right in her ear as he shot fast and hard inside of her.

Kari gasps with each burst, too exhausted to scream. She feels the hot cum flowing into her, trickling down her legs. With a final spurt, WereGarurumon rests his torso heavily on Kari's back, gasping for air. She feels him slowly retract, and hears a soft 'pop' as his meat disengaged.

"How's that?" he asks rasply.

Kari purrrs. "Mmm ... very good. Your meat filled me very pleasantly!" She squirms around to face him and kisses the werewolf. Grabbing a paw, she ran it over her pussy, then bringing it up, she sucked on his fingers. "Very tastey!" Straightening up, she got down on her knees and lapped her own tongue along the huge member of WereGarurumon.

The werewolf panted as she ran the entire length of his member between her lips, tongue soaking it some more. She then positioned her mouth over the tip and let it slide in. Sucking on the tip, Kari heard his moans. She let more of his meat enter his mouth until it hit the back of her throat. Moving her head back and forth, she sucked and sucked, each time getting a little bit more meat down her throat.

"Oooh Kari, Kari, don't stop, keep going, damn that feels good!"

Once she managed to get 9 inches of the meat inside of her, WereGarurumon tensed and howled his loudest howl ever as he shot a full load down Kari's throat. Kari struggled with the load and nearly gagged, some of the cum pouring out the sides of her mouth. She swallowed and swallowed as much as she could.

Once the last spurt went down her throat, Kari pulled her head back, licking her lips. "Mmmm ..... very very good indeed wolfie!" She ran her hands down the inside of WereGarurumon's thighs, picking up the heaviest of the cum. Pooling her hands together, she drank deeply and sucked her fingers dry. She then proceeded to suck on his thighs, licking his fur dry. Once done, Kari sat back on the floor, tilting her head back and let out a very pleasured sigh. Her legs spread, her upper body smeared in cum, she looked very appetizingly appealing.

WereGarurumon got down and began licking Kari dry. Stroking his tongue between her breasts, he caused her to tremble and moan. Once he reached her neck, Kari let herself fall flat on her back, with the body of the digimon covering hers completely. She is beyond exhausted now.

"Oh WereGarurumon, I'm so glad you came over today."

"Me too, Kari. Me too." He kissed her deeply and Kari tumbled off into sleep.

\--------------------------

The sound of the closing door woke Kari from her slumber. She listened as she heard the shuffling of shoes and jackets coming from the entryway.

"Kari? Are you here?"

Blinking her eyes, Kari yawned and discovered she was in her bed. Flipping the covers away, she looked down at her naked body and saw that her nipples were bright red, her breasts very tender. She rubbed a hand lightly across her pussy and smelt it. Very musky, and greasey. She smiled as she remembers the events of that morning. 

Kari threw some clothes on and went out to meet her parents. Her mother held out her arms and Kari became enveloped in her mother's embrace.

"Hi mom! Have a good visit?"

Giving Kari a final hug then releasing, Mrs. Kamiya replied, "It went wonderful. Your aunt and uncle sends you their love and hope you get to visit them next time."

"Which reminds me," Mr. Kamiya spoke up, handing Kari an envelope. "They were so pleased you wanted to devote your time to your art project so they got you a Gift Certificate for the Digital Art Boutique store. That place has everything Art related you can imagine!"

Looking at the amount on the Gift Certificate, Kari let out a low whistle. "Wow Dad, this is so much! I better remember to drop Auntie and Uncle an E-mail."

"Speaking of art, did you finish your project?" Mrs. Kamiya asks.

"It's nearly finished, I just need to complete the colouring. May I be excused now?"

Smiling, Mrs. Kamiya gave her consent and Kari dashed back to her room.

Letting out a breath, Kari looked at her desk where her picture is located. The picture now contains a brick doghouse with a black roof, a blue feed bowl, a hook with a leash, an apple tree. Sitting down, she adds in one more element to the drawing. Five minutes later, the picture now shows an animal. Tethered to the dog-house via the leash is Gabumon, sitting down chewing on a big meaty bone and smiling proudly.

Kari signed and dated the picture.

 

The End.


End file.
